Whatever You Do, Don't Tell Kendall!
by Big Time Crazy
Summary: When James and Katie start dating, it becomes a challenge to keep Kendall in the dark about their relationship. Can the couple keep the protective big brother from finding out about his best friend and little sister? Only time will tell...ON HOLD
1. Prologue: The Day He Found Out

*Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or its characters. I only this plot and the characters I create.*

Whatever You Do, Don't Tell Kendall!

Summary: When James and Katie start dating, it becomes a challenge to keep Kendall in the dark about their relationship. Can the couple keep the protective big brother from finding out about his best friend and little sister? Only time will tell…

Shippers: James/Katie; Logan/Camille; Kendall/Jo; Carlos/Stephanie

Rating: T (bordering M)

A/N: Hello everybody! This is my first Big Time Rush story ever. So please be gentle with me! All I'm asking for is a chance. ;) Also, I am one of those writers who despise flamers. So, I'll ask in the nicest way possible... NO FLAMING PLEASE! If you don't like my story, don't read it! It's as simple as that. I don't mind constructive criticism and any help with my story. But if I see any flaming, I WILL block you from my stories. :)

Anyways, this is a Jatie story. So there will be lots of Jatie goodness for you shippers. I hope I do them justice as well as the rest of the gang. I'll try not to go too OOC with them. But please read and review my story! I love reviews and I will give you guys some goodies just for reading and reviewing my lovely story. ;)

Logan: Sounds like a good read to me! (winks)

Kendall: Flirt. (snickers)

Logan: Shut up, Kendall! And by the way, this is a story about James AND Katie. You know what that means…

Kendall: (goes wide-eyed and angry) JAMES! (goes to chase down James)

Me: Really, Logan? Did you have to go get James beat up before the story begins? (shakes head)

Logan: Dude, seeing Kendall angry is hilarious. And who doesn't love seeing James get beat up?

Me: Did you call me "dude"? (raises eyebrow angrily)

Logan: (gulps)

James: (from a distance) Not the face! Kendall! NOT THE FACE!

Logan: (giggles)

Me: Oh dear… (grabs duct tape, an ice pack and the first aid kit, and goes to help James) Carlos, can you take care of introducing the story while I smack and duct tape Kendall to a chair and patch up James?

Logan: (laughs out loud)

Me: LOGAN! (glares angrily at him and grabs him by the ear to bring him along to help)

Logan: OW, OW, OW! I have sensitive ears! CARLOS!

Carlos: (chuckles) Enjoy the story, guys! (winks)

A/N2: The story will primarily be in Katie's point of view. It will switch a couple of times throughout the story. Also, Katie is 17 and the guys are 22. Enjoy! :)

**A/N3: The ending of this has been changed. Hopefully, this is a better ending than before. I like it, so I know you guys will to. :)**

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Day He Found Out<p>

I love my brother. Really, I do! He's my best friend and I wouldn't trade him for the world. But I never thought I could make my brother hate me. The look in his eyes when he saw me half-dressed in the arms of his best friend terrified me. He wasn't just angry. He was pissed.

The room was completely silent as he stood there glaring daggers at us. I slipped out of James' arms and pulled my top back on. My brother kept his angry gaze at us as we started to move closer to him. I slowly walked towards the guy that I looked up to all my life and felt my heartbeat pound against my chest in terror. I couldn't shake the possibility that my brother would disown me and cut James out of his life. It scared me to death. I looked over at Carlos begging for help, but he didn't know what to do or say at this point. Even Logan was left speechless. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I looked back at up at Kendall's face.

I opened my mouth to speak, but James spoke instead. "Kendall, we're really sorry. We didn't intend to hurt you. We-"

"Just save it, Diamond. I don't want to hear it." Kendall looked back at me with sadness and disgust in his eyes. He didn't say another word after that. He just turned away and headed out the door. But before he took a step out, Kendall looked at me one last time with the same look in his eyes. My big brother was hurt by me, his baby sister, and his best friend. It was the look of betrayal. At that moment, I just wanted to crawl up into a corner and cry.

He looked away sadly, slamming the door behind him. The tears I held in my eyes came sliding down my cheeks. Before anyone could come over to comfort me, I ran to my room, slamming the door shut as I felt my body tremble in sadness. I slid down the door letting go of all my tears and curling up into a ball. All I could do in that moment was cry.

I, Katie Knight, had not only ruined a lifelong friendship between two best friends, I lost my brother's trust in me. I have never felt so guilty in my life. The worst part was that I had to choose between the love of my life and the brother who has always been there for me. It was a choice I never wanted to make.

But before I get way too far ahead of myself, I better start from the beginning. The person to really blame for all of this is James. Why did he have to be so nice, so sweet, so cute, and so…HOT? It's not like my life isn't already complicated with high school, an overbearing mother, and an overprotective brother. Not to mention growing up and living with a famous boy band all my life! I mean who can live with paparazzi following your every move and not being able to have a personal life outside of the business. It's a challenge I tell you! A challenge!

For now though, this part of my life is more important to tell than anything else. I love James and I love my brother. So why can't I be happy for once in my not-so-perfect life?

My brother got everything he wanted. Well, not everything. He still wants to play for Minnesota Wild. Who knows that might change…someday. But this time, I want something good to happen to me. And to think, that something—or someone—good turned out to be the guy I called an idiot for most of my life. I guess life is unexpected like that.

So, my story starts about 2 months ago on the day my boyfriend, Kyle, broke up with me. It was a day I'll never forget. It was also the day that changed my life…forever.

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you all think? Good? Bad? And I know, I know. It's short. This is just the prologue. It's meant to be short, folks! I promise the chapters will be much longer than this. I'm going to also make this as realistic as possible. This isn't gonna be like other stories where Kendall is okay with James and Katie dating the next day. It's going to be drawn out for a while. This is about rebuilding friendships and trust, and gaining a new leaf in life.

James: Meaning I'm gonna get hurt a lot in this story. (grumbles)

Me: Sorry, James. It'll bring lots of drama and angst to my story.

James: (sulks) yeah, yeah…

Katie: (wraps arms around James' neck) Don't worry, James. I won't let Kendall hurt you too much. Right, Rachael?

Me: Absolutely! (winks)

James: (smiles happily)

Kendall: (grumbles)

Carlos: So, Kendall… (wraps an arm around Kendall's shoulders) what do you think so far? Is this a great story or what? (grins cheekily)

Kendall: (glares angrily)

Carlos: (gulps) I'll take that as a no. (pulls arm away and grins)

Logan: Anyways, if you liked Rachael's story so far and want to read more, just press that review button and leave a review for Rachael to see. She'll have Chapter 1 up and ready for you in no time!

Me: Aww! Thanks, Logie. (kisses his cheek) But that doesn't mean you're off the hook, bucko!

Logan: Heh…well, I tried! (winks)

_Next Chapter:_ Chapter 1: Where It All Started…


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. I am working on rewriting the prologue. I don't like the way I ended it and I want to make sure it sounds right. I promise update soon with a new prologue and new chapter. Please don't be mad at me! For now, please go check out my new BTR story **_**Superman**_**. I have high hopes for that story as well as this one. Until then, please be patient with me. This story will be back up and running in no time. Thanks!**

**XOXO, Rachael aka Big Time Crazy :)**


End file.
